He'll Know
by I-Is-Your-Bane
Summary: ONE SHOT! AH/AU! Alec Lightwood closed his eyes and smiled, for the first time in years, and died with the chant playing through his head. Sad Malec fic I guess...you have been warned.


**Hi... I know I should be updating my other stories but I woke up at like two in the morning then I started thinking about sad depressing things then this came into my head and I started crying, but it's wasn't all like this it was sadder and very depressing, I was like crying into my pillow and I couldn't stop and I was like what the hell I need to write it down.  
I don't own anything Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments and it's characters.**

Alexander Lightwood staggered past the thin line of trees into the clearing. The Clearing wasn't that far from the playground with the swing set and climbing bars that he and Magnus Bane used to play on when they were younger.

Alec lay down on the damp grass and looked past the line of trees. He saw the lone lamp post that stood a little bit away from the playground. The lamp post lit up the pitch black night with its soft, warm glow.

Alec looked at the playground and remembered all the times he had sung higher than Magnus on the swing, when he had beaten Magnus across the climbing bars.

Those time were better times, Alec thought, those were times where he didn't have to worry if he was going to get punched in the face or kicked in the stomach by his father. He didn't have to worry about Jonathan Morgenstern beating him up because he was gay and He didn't have to worry about his siblings getting hurt by their father's drunken rage.

Alec shifted on the damp grass and a shard pain shot threw his whole body. He muffled a sob, it hurt so much, it always hurt thanks to his father.

Alec's father, in a drunken rage, had beaten Alec to a bloody pulp all because he was trying to stop his father from hurting his younger siblings. Alec had staggered out of the house, after making sure that his siblings were safe, and he made his way to Idris Park.

Alec started struggling to breath, he coughed up blood. He knew that he was going to die, his father had punctured one of Alec's lungs, broken most of Alec's ribs, Alec thought that he probably had a concussion and he was losing a lot of blood. The strange thing is that Alec didn't feel scared or angry that he was about to die, he felt kind of… happy.

Happy because he wouldn't get punched in the face every day or kicked in the shins, Happy because he wouldn't be a punching bag for some homophobic prick, happy because he wouldn't have to some home to his father's sober and drunken rage. He felt happy because he'll never get hurt again.

But Alec had to admit he was a little sad because Magnus Bane, the man he loved, would never know how much he loved him and how much he missed those times he and Magnus had spent together. Alec even had written a note to Magnus that told Magnus his feeling towards him and stuff like that, He carried the note around with him just in case some courage decided to show up and he could give Magnus the note.  
Alec had even written the little best friends chant they had made up when they were younger.

"_Friends for life,  
Friends in death,  
Friends because we're the very best!" _

It may not be the greatest best friend chant in the world, but it was something that would always remind Alec that he had a friend.

"Friends for life" Alec said out loud, his voice sounded broken and weak.  
"Friends in death" Alec coughed up some more blood.  
"Friends because we're the very best!" Alec coughed violently.  
"I love you Magnus Bane!" He yelled as loud as he could.

Alec Lightwood closed his eyes and smiled, for the first time in years, and died with the chant playing through his head.

**~The next day~**

A little boy was playing around the forests edge when he saw a person's body laying down on the ground.

"Mummy!" The little boy called out.  
His mother ran over to him "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked.  
"There's someone sleeping in there" The little bot said, pointing to the clearing.  
It's probably some drunk, the mother thought.

"I'll go check who it is okay" The mother said, "You stay here" The woman instructed her child.  
The little boy nodded and his mother walked past him into the clearing.

She stood of a teenage boy, with pale skin and black hair. He looked like he was sleeping if it wasn't for the cuts and black and blue bruises that seemed to cover most of his pale skin and the blood that was around his mouth and was splattered across his clothes.

"Excuse me, young man" she called out, the boy didn't even stir, he didn't even look to be breathing.  
The woman knelt down next to the boy and checked to see if there was a pulse.

There was none.  
_

Magnus Bane walked through the Idris Park. He remembered all the times he spent here with Alec when he was younger and smiled.

He really missed those times.

Magnus missed them because of Alec; he missed Alec's raven black hair, happy, bright blue eyes and warm smile. He missed that Alec, the Alec that didn't have a care in the world, the Alec who would just laugh at the sky.

Magnus never sees that side of Alec any more, he always saw the Alec that would be getting beaten up in the hallway at school for his sexual preference. Alec's blue eyes were still beautiful but they looked as if all of the joy and life sucked out of them and replaced with worry and fear. And this Alec never smiled any more.

Maybe he could see that Alec again, Maybe he could be friends with Alec again. No He will be friends with Alec and see the happy Alec again. Hopefully they could be more than friends… Magnus thought.

Magnus walked around a corner and the playground came into view but also saw yellow police tape fluttering near the forest.

Magnus walked over to it, he saw a woman who looked like she was about to faint and her very confused looking son.

"I'm sorry, kid, but you can't be here" and officer told Magnus.  
"What's going on?" Magnus asked.  
"A woman just found a teenage boy" the officer said.  
"She found a teenager, I don't see what all the commotion is about" Magnus said.  
"The boy is dead, kid" The man said.  
"Oh…" Magnus said, speechless.

Magnus looked away from the officer just in time to see two men in white coats carrying a stretcher with a body covered in a white sheet out from the clearing.  
A pale arm, covered in bruises and cuts was dangling limply off the side of the stretcher.  
Magnus guessed that it was the dead teenager.

The white sheet fell down a bit, revealing very familiar looking shaggy black hair.

"I know that teenager!" Magnus yelled running over to the people carrying the stretcher.  
"You know him?" The officer, who seemed to have followed Magnus over, asked.  
Magnus swallowed hard and nodded, Alec couldn't be dead… right?  
"Well could you identify him for us?" The officer asked.  
Magnus nodded and slowly pulled the white sheet down. It revealed Alec's bruised and bloodied face.

Magnus let out a sob.  
"You alright kid?" the officer asked.  
Magnus shook his head and let the tears falls.  
"His name is Alexander Lightwood" Magnus said his voice catching when he said Alec's name.  
"He's eighteen years old, he's my best friend" Magnus whispered.

The officer and the two guys carrying the stretcher holding Alec's lifeless body on it, looked sad.

"I'm sorry, kid" The officer said.  
The tears fell down Magnus's face and they wouldn't seem to stop.  
"I love him" Magnus whispered, wiping a strand of Alec's black hair out of his bruised face.  
The officer put his arm around Magnus's shoulder.  
"It's gonna be okay, kid" the officer said, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Magnus Bane" Magnus answered.  
One of the men in the white coats cleared his throat, "We found something in Alexander's pocket" He said "It was addressed to a Magnus."  
"Can I see it?" Magnus asked.

The three men gave each other looks as if talking to each other through looks.  
The officer shrugged "sure" The officer dug around inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper with Magnus's name written in Alec's hand writing on the front of it. The officer handed it to Magnus and Magnus opened it.

It read:

_Magnus,_

_If you're reading this I guess I've finally worked up the courage to tell you that I loved you. I've always loved you…  
You know that I've been carrying around this note for four years, just to tell you that I love you… it's a bit weird I know… but I really couldn't work up the courage to tell you so I probably slipped this into your locker. _

_I've really been scared to tell you but, I guess I shouldn't have been…  
Hey remember when we were younger and we played at the playground and I always beat you in everything we played… remember that Chant we made?_

_"Friends for life,_  
_Friends in death,_  
_Friends because we're the very best!"_

_I really can't believe I still remember that! It was so bad… we shouldn't be allowed to make up chants._

_Anyway I love you Magnus Bane and I hope you love me to._

_-Alexander._

Magnus dropped the note and it landed on the ground as they took Alec's body away.  
Magnus sat down on the ground next to the note, everyone had left all that was left was the yellow police tape fluttering in the wind.

Magnus looked up into the blue sky, it was such a bright day. It was depressing.

"Friends for life,  
Friends in death,  
Friends because we're the very best!" Magnus yelled out, laughing out at the end he couldn't stop himself, Alec was right it was really bad but it was something that Magnus could remember Alec by.

"I love you too! Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" Magnus yelled out into the sky.  
"Don't you ever forget that!"

**End... so yeah...  
drop a review and tell me what you think about it... :D  
-Kate.**


End file.
